


That One Titan [Attack On Titan X Titan!Reader]

by Specialwolf0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialwolf0/pseuds/Specialwolf0





	1. TO YOU, AFTER 20,000 YEARS: THE FALL OF SHIGANSHINA, PART 1

_We seek peace, knowing that peace is the climate of freedom._

_-Dwight D. Eisenhower_ __

* * *

**And just like that, everything changed. At th** **at terrible moment, in our hearts we knew, home was a pen, humanity; cattle.**

* * *

 

 

Flying freely, a flock of birds flapped their wings simultaneously. There was no stopping them in their adventure. The clouds glided across the sky as the sun began to rise. Orange began to invade the night sky as the sun made it's appearance clear. Calling to each other, the flock made much noise to wake a certain brunette boy from his painful slumber. 

Crickets chirped as flowers blossomed. Only to be ripped away by the brunette boy's nightmare. Blood splattered everywhere, monsters surrounding houses, constant fear. This was only a nightmare, but this nightmare was going to come true. 

A gasp escaped the boy's lips as he awoke, causing an astray bird to fly away in fear. The boy's adopted sister was kneeled next to him, concerned. The boy had tears down his face but didn't notice as he called to his sister, "M-Mikasa?" 

"We should get back." Mikasa suggested, not caring if he had a nightmare anymore. She seemed uneasy about something but didn't dare say. The boy moved to sit up,

"Where are we exactly?'' he asked.

"Try asking me again when you're awake." Mikasa got up from her crouching position and stretched her limbs. 

"Huh? I just- I don't know." The brunette fumbled with his words, half asleep. "It felt like the dream I had went on forever." He sighed, rubbing his temples to rid of his headache. "What was it about?" He asked himself. 

Mikasa walked over to her firewood and picked it up, her eyes trailing to his eyes and down from where it looked like he was crying. "Eren? Was you crying?''

Confused, Eren's hand went over her cheekbones to feel wet tears. As he touched the tears, the day seemed to get brighter. 

**Year 845**

**Shinganshina District**

15 metre, 3 metre, 7 metre and higher -as well as lower- height titans began to scratch at the wall, wanting to get in but didn't know why. They didn't have to think, they just did. Their nails catching on the wall but didn't cause any damage. The durable wall was around 50 metres high but no Titan was that high. Well, not any titans that was known were. 

Eren and Mikasa cut through the market as they spoke. "Do me a favour, please," he pleaded, "tell no-one I was crying." He didn't want to be seen as weak. Mikasa nodded in agreement, promising not to tell anyone. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Still though, crying for no reason? That seems pretty weird if you ask me." Mikasa argued with her brother. "You might want your dad to look into that."

"No way, my dad would disown me if he found out!" Eren exaggerated, his hands around the straps of the firewood holder like it was a backpack. Mikasa rolled her eyes as she continued to look forwards. 

"Somebody messing with ya?" A new voice interrupted. The two ten-year-olds looked up to see Hannes, a blond male who is  _supposed to watch the wall._  "Or did you get on Mikasa's bad side?" Hannes grinned at the glare Eren gave him. Chuckling, Hannes drunk from his bottle again. He was intoxicated of alcohol. 

"No! What are you even talking about?!'' Eren suspiciously yelled, embarrassed someone found out he was crying; especially a  _drunk_  person. Gagging, Eren's head faced away. " You smell like a drunkard.'' Eren barely got out as he tried to swipe the smell away from his nose. The three heard laughing behind and looked to see three men having a game of cards.

"Oh, leave him alone." One of the men said, laughing. 

"Of course, you're drinking again." Eren stated, glumly.

Hannes nodded, "you kids care for a swig?" Eren looked up at Hannes disappointed.

"Aren't you on duty?''

"Yup! Watching the old gate we are!" Hannes [saluted at the kids, proud.](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/aa/37/a5/aa37a50fccd84beecf2ff5ab54f6dd47.jpg) "Its thirsty work, posting sentry all day. It's trivial to have a bit of alcohol mixed in our drinks."

Eren was irritated, glaring up at Hannes he spoke confidently, ''how do you expect to fight if you're so loose on your feet?'' Hannes stopped saluting and his jaw dropped. 

"Fight? Why on earth would we need to fight?" 

"Why do you think?!" Eren argued immediately, his anger practically flowing through his veins and out his mouth as he spoke. "What if they break through the walls?!" 

"Kid, please, don't shout so suddenly." Hannes placed a hand on his head.

One of the men laughed as he got up, ''the doctor's kid has some fire in him. Listen, if worse comes to worse, we'll be sure to hop in. But, considering that the wall hasn't had an incident for years, that might not happen." 

Eren gasped, "but... My father says that it is times like these that are the most dangerous!!!" 

Hannes sighed, "Dr Jaeger said that? You can't argue with a man who single handedly saved us from the plague. But this is different." He looked back, "as a soldier, you sometimes see them when we're reinforcing the walls. They're mindless, they can't oo much harm at that 50 metre high wall.''

"So you don't think they're that dangerous?" Eren asked, not believing what he heard.

"Not really." Hannes muttered. 

Eren was infuriated. "WHAT?! THEN YOU SHOULD CALL YOURSELVES CONSTRUCTION WORKERS INSTEAD OF SOLDIERS!!!" The men laughed it off.

"Not a bad idea." Hannes laughed. 

"We just live in a cage!" Eren yelled, fists balling up as he got angrier and angrier. Mikasa and Eren walked away, annoyed at the so called soldiers. "We're no different to livestock." Eren muttered to himself. Mikasa stayed silent as Eren mumbled to himself. 

The children got closer to their house before Mikasa decided to speak up. "Eren, you should forget about joining the Scout Regiment.'' Eren's eyes widened as he looked at Mikasa. 

"Seriously? Why does everyone think the Scout Regiment is a joke?" He snapped. 

"That's not the issue." Mikasa was unfazed at her brother's annoyance. 

A bell rang and Eren perked up. 

"Perfect timing!! The Scout Regiment is back!!" Eren cheered, he dragged Mikasa to the gate. "Come on Mikasa!! I want a good view!!" 

Only a few soldiers came back, over 50 soldiers died. 29 injured and 17 alive and okay.  ~~ _ **(Author: Not exact)**_~~  Erwin Smith, the leader, glanced around to see a happy Eren but looked away. Erwin was ashamed, he couldn't save as many soldiers as he wanted to. Eren's smile faded as Erwin looked away. 

An old woman ran to the front, calling out for her son. ''Moses? Moses?" She called and called until she stopped a soldier. "Excuse me, where is my son?" She didn't know the horror until it came to her. An arm was given, that's all. An arm was all that was left. The woman clings to the arm and sobs. The woman asked if he was useful and the comrade broke down. The Scout Regiment left and everyone started whispering. One bald man was irritated that all their money went to them. He ranted loudly and Eren heard. Eren picked up a stick and hit the man with it but was pulled away by Mikasa and thrown at a wall. The wood flung everywhere and Eren grumbled as he picked it up. Mikasa just watched, 

"So. Are you still bound and determined to join the Scouts?" Eren's eyes widened but he went back to picking up the firewood.

"Just help me pick this up." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikasa and Eren got to the house top of the hill and opened it.

"Hey, we're home." Eren greeted, walking in.

Eren's mother smiled and looked at them, "welcome back, kids." Eren walked over to a box and placed all the firewood he had inside. His mother walked over, impressed. "Wow, Eren. You worked unusually hard today." 

"Whatever." Eren muttered, he felt upset until his mother grabbed him by the ear. "What was that for?" He rubbed his ear. 

''Your earlobe's red, which means you've got something to hide. Mikasa helped you with the firewood, didn't she?" His mother smiled as Eren looked away. 

"Hey, where are off to, dad?" Eren asked as he noticed his dad was getting up and was going to leave. "Work?" 

"Yes. Some people in the interior. I should be back by a week or so." His father replied.

"Eren's thinking about joining the Scouts..." Mikasa blurted out. Everyone went silent. 

"Way to keep a secret, mouth!!" Eren snapped. His mother ran to Eren.

"Eren! Get that ridiculous thought out of your head this instant!! No son of mine is going to be a soldier, do I make myself clear?!" 

"Stop yelling at me!" 

"Don't you dare-" Eren's mother was cut off by his father.

"Its a nightmare, Eren." Eren and his mother both looked at his father. "You have no idea what it is like out there." His father continued. 

"Yeah, I get it okay?" Eren muttered, "but it's gotta be better then this life!" Eren argued. Eren's father got up and started to leave,

"Excuse me, I'll be late of I don't go now." 

"Darling! Don't go! Scold the boy!" His mother chased after the leaving man.

"Scold the boy? Dear, please. Think this through. Mere words won't hold back the boy's curiosity." He looked at Eren, "Eren, behave when I'm gone and I'll let you in on what I've been doing in the cellar." He pulled out a key from his coat. "Agreed?''

Eren nodded as his eyes sparkled, "yes sir! You got it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren and his mother argued, resulting in Eren running away and Mikasa running after him. Armin was being bullied but Mikasa scared them off. Little did they know that a certain Titan was watching and was angry. That was then, this is now.

Eren, Armin and Mikasa stared up at the wall in disbelief. The colossal Titan's hand was visible and grabbed the wall. The colossal's foot slammed against the wall and made a hole. Everyone panicked. Rocks flew everywhere and killed many innocent people. Everyone ran for their lives, including the three children. Smiling beasts walked in. A female Titan walked in, a frown placed instead of a smile all the others have. The female was [Name]. 

[Name] looked at the colossal with a depressed look as she grabbed a rock. The rock had crushed someone. Tears leaked from the Titan's eyes as it saw the body against the rock. She should've stopped the colossal but couldn't. [Name] looked at the mourning lady and gently picked her up. The lady screamed in fear. [Name] quickly put her into a stable house and ran to follow a Titan. [Name] had followed Titan towards two children she saw earlier. The 40 metre female looked paranoid as she watched the titan in front of her stumble it's way towards them. Quickly thinking, [Name] picked up the children and put them in her mouth. She then ran off and opened her mouth, taking the children out and placing them on a roof. She looked around then scooped up the kids then ran towards the gate. Skidding to a stop, [Name] placed the children down and started to push them towards the boat with her finger. Quickly looking around, her long [Hair Colour/Color] hair kept hitting her face. Irritated, she grabbed some glass and cut it. She knew her hair would grow back soon. Her [Eye Colour/Color] eyes took the appearances of the children. Long black locks, red scarf, dull eyes. Short brown hair, no scarf, bright green eyes.

Nodding happily to herself she got up and saw a blond child running away with a book in his hand. Noticing a titan behind the boy, she picked the titan up and threw it. A roar came back out of her mouth as she glared at the Titan. [Name] crouched down and picked up the in her mouth to make the other Titans think she ate him. The Titans walked away and the boy that was in her mouth was now in her hands. The boy trembled, making [Name] feel guilty. She carefully placed the boy down and observed him. Long blond hair for a male, no scarf, blue eyes. She started to push the boy to the gate. The children from earlier ran up. 

"I'm Eren Jaeger! Thanks for that!!" The brunette boy thanked. 

"Mikasa... I don't want to give my last name... Thank you though." The only girl hoped that [Name] understood her reasoning. [Name] looked at the blond and waited.

"A-Armin A-Arlert..." He stuttered. Nodding, [Name] nuzzled the children and smiled. She saved them, and they'll save her. A frown replaced her smile as she thought. Using her finger she started to write in the dirt. 'Sorry about your loss, Eren and Mikasa.' Her head was down in defeat, she wanted to save the mother but she couldn't risk it. Eren and Mikasa nodded sadly as they remembered. [Name] saw the armoured titan behind and put the children on the boat. [Name] started to walk away but was slammed into the gate by the armoured titan. The gate broke as [Name]'s body hit it at such force. Weak, [Name] wasn't able to get up so she just laid there, limp. Her motionless body made the armoured titan think she was dead, the armoured titan walked off; proud. [Name] struggled to get up but managed too.

A smile was given to the children she saved, for now, she wasn't going to see them for a few years now. Waving, the female titan walked away with her grown hair trailing behind.


	2. THAT DAY: THE FALL OF SHIGANSHINA, PART 2

_Better to fight for someone than live for nothing._

_-George S. Patton_

* * *

**They first appeared over 100 years ago. Giant humanoid creatures with the taste of out blood. The brutes strength of these aberrations was more than a human many times over. We were shoved to the brink of extinction almost overnight. The survivors erected 3 layers of walls; Maria, Rose and Sina, withdrawing behind them with fright, being safe for over a century, and then...**

* * *

 

 

 

Torn off limbs laid beside broken rocks, blood pouring out of it as if it was water flowing to a drain. Crows flapped their way besides them and started to peck at them, fire in the distance; making the crows seem devilish. Blood covered their beaks as they looked up, an evil glint was in their eyes as they did so. The crows squawked, the squawk echoed as everyone was silent. Their homes were destroyed, their lives were destroyed and some relationships were destroyed. The Titans left them with nothing but anger and sorrow. More Titans came in, a sadistic smile always showing as they observed for their prey. 

A man kept shouting words to the Titans, gaining a lot of attention. The man was on a bridge at the time when a Titan came over and shadowed him. The man stopped and stared at the Titan in horror, he thought he could avoid them if he shouted nonsense but that wasn't the case. This Titan followed sound, not sight. 

A foolish woman ran out of her safe home and into an alleyway, the female went into an alleyway that had a dead end. The imbecile screamed out, also gaining attention. Her small figure was covered by what seemed to be a large cloud, but it wasn't, the shadow was actually a Titan. Shaking, the screamed once again. The Titan's sadistic grin grew wider as it reached down and grabbed the petrified woman and chomped on her. 

The Titan shoved the male into its mouth and swallowed. The book was dropped and so was blood. The pages soaked up the blood and soon dyed red. 

Tears streamed down Eren's face as he remembered about his mother. Armin and Mikasa tried to cheer him up but it was all in vain, Eren was breaking down. Eren tripped and just laid there, not bothering to get up. Mikasa helped Eren up and they all quickly got onto the boat. "You should be thankful that Titan saved us, Eren. We would've been eaten like she pretended to eat us," Mikasa crossed her arms, "are you not grateful?" Eren's eyes widened as he nodded rapidly,

"Of course I am, but she could've saved my mom too!" 

Irritated, Mikasa grabbed Eren's collar, "she didn't want to risk it, you should be thankful that she's still alive. That armoured Titan  _ **almost killed her**_." Mikasa's glare darkened as she stared into Eren's eyes. "You got that?" She almost yelled. 

"M-Mikasa! L-Let him go! He gets it!" Armin stuttered, not wanting Mikasa to kill her brother. Mikasa clicked her tongue as she let Eren go. 

"Remember, she's the only Titan that saved us, I'm going to save her when she needs it, with or  _ **without**_ you two." Mikasa promised. 

The Titans wandered closer to the gate, hoping for more prey. The Garrisons signalled everyone towards the gate. One of the soldiers threw a bag away,

"No personal belongings! We need as much space as we can get!!" 

Mikasa and Eren hugged themselves as Eren mumbled under his breath. The inner gate was destroyed, and so was many lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tears leaked from Eren's eyes as his mind went back to his happy life. 'It's all gone... Our house, everything is gone.' He thought to himself, more tears falling. 'Why was I such a brat?' He asked himself, angry at himself. 'Why did I always fight her? I never said I love you.' He started to sob. 'Now I'll never get to.' He got up and walked yo edge of the boat, anger was all he felt. Mikasa looked over at her brother with a flow of emotions; concern, worry and confused. Armin put a hand on Eren's shoulder, 

"What's wrong? Did you see something?" He asked softly only to be pushed away by Eren. Confused and hurt, he looked at Mikasa. She shrugged at him, confused herself. Eren's grip on the boat got harder and harder until his knuckles were white. 

"I'm gonna a out a stop to this!" He yelled, tears of frustration were flowing silently. "I'll kill them all, every last one." 

"Eren." Armin whispered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren was having another nightmare, this time about his dad. But it wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory. 

_Eren and his dad were face to face, his father had a syringe full of some chemicals. Eren didn't know what it was neither did he want to. His father demanded his arm but Eren kept refusing until his dad grabbed it and out the syringe inside. Eren screamed at his dad, in pain. Eren cried out his pain and slowly blacked out._

The bell awoke Eren, Mikasa was next to him. "Its okay, you was just dreaming." She soothed, not wanting to upset her brother anymore. 

"Yeah... It was, but it felt so real..." He muttered. 

"Nightmare; shake it off." Mikasa mumbled. 

"Yeah..." He noticed the key.

"Come on, they're handing out food rations at the warehouse." Mikasa got up and held out a hand. Eren took it was pulled himself up. Eren hid the key in his shirt and walked with Mikasa. Armin ran over with some bread. 

"Hey guys! My grandpa was able to get some more by saying he had more kids." Armin cheered.

"Thanks, that's nice." Mikasa smiled slightly as she took the bread. Eren was given bread and he stared at it as if it would come alive and eat him. A Garrison glared at the three before clicking his tongue and walking away. 

"What's his problem?" Eren asked bitterly, not liking the look they got.

"Just ignore him." Armin tried to calm his friend down but to no avail he could. "There's a shortage. Poor man's probably hungry. By the way, I'd make that last." Armin told him, "they were already dealing with venom before we got here. So its an ugly situation." Armin sighed. 

"Nothing more satisfying then the rations going to animals." The garrison -who glared at the children- mused, clearly amused, "guess we gotta beef up the heard though. Eat up the Titans like a little meat on their bones." The garrison joked, earning two glares and and a gasp. Eren stormed up before anyone could stop him. 

[Name] was listening, she was with them all this time and tried to stop Eren with her finger but didn't want to risk it, so she allowed him to do whatever he wanted. "Oughta keep you in cages, shove you out to the front lines of the buffer." Eren kicked the garrison's shin in anger. "Ow! Dammit! You picked the wrong man, asshole!!" He punched Eren across the face, earning a roar from [Name]. [Name] looked over and glared at the man before picking up Eren. Terrified, the Garrison gulped and took a step back from the pissed Titan in front. [Name] looked at Eren worriedly and nuzzled him to see if he is alright. Smiling, Eren patted [Name]'s nose. Sighing in relief, [Name] glared at the garrison once again before placing Eren down and slowly hiding once again.  ** _No-one messes with her friends._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren sat in front of a pillar, refusing to eat as he was lost in thought. Sighing, Mikasa grabbed his bread and stuffed it into Eren's mouth. "The Titan would want you to eat, she didn't save you for nothing you know." Mikasa stated, refusing to let the bread out since he isn't eating. Choking, Eren started to tear up as he chewed and swallowed. He hungrily ate the rest and put his head down in defeat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Armin looked at his grandfather's hat in his hands. His grandfather didn't make it. Tears threatened to spill and soon enough they overflowed, Armin lost his only family, what was he going to do now? Eren and Mikasa tried to cheer him up, [Name] was the only who could but she was trying to get away from the garrisons, her hand over her nape as she ran. She lost them and came back to see a depressed Armin. Worriedly, she picked him up and held him close. Armin calmed down a little bit and just stared at the hat. He might have no family, but he had his friends.  

Eren looked up at [Name] and smiled, he waved for her to his level and she obeyed. ''Next year, I'm joining the, i hope you don't mind." Smiling, she nodded since she understood why he would want to to it. Armin sighed,

"I'm with you." 

"So am I." Mikasa butted in. Eren smiled as [Name] pulled them all into a hug. Armin, Eren and Mikasa swore they heard a voice,

"Good luck."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"STRAIGHT THOSE THIGHS, PISSHEADS! 104TH CADET BOOT CAMP STARTS NOW!!" Keith Shadis stepped out from the shadows and glared at all the cadets. "LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF! I'M COMMANDANT KEITH SHADIS AND YOU WILL GROW UP TO HATE ME! TRAINING IS GONNA BE A WHITE KNUCKLE RIGHT THROUGH HELL! IF I'VE DONE MY JOB YOU'LL BE WAKING UP WITH A COLD MEMORY OF THIS PLACE EVERY NIGHT FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES! RIGHT NOW YOU'RE NOTHING; LIVESTOCK BUT OVER THE NEXT THREE SOUL-CRUSHING YEARS YOU'LL LEARN HOW TO TAKE DOWN YOUR OWN GOLIATH. REMEMBER THIS MOMENT WHEN YOU COME FACE TO FACE WITH IT CAUSE HERE'S WHERE YOU ASK YOURSELF 'AM I A FIGHTER OR AM I FIEND?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. 


	3. THAT DAY: THE FALL OF SHIGANSHINA, PART 2

_Better to fight for someone than live for nothing._

_-George S. Patton_

* * *

**They first appeared over 100 years ago. Giant humanoid creatures with the taste of out blood. The brutes strength of these aberrations was more than a human many times over. We were shoved to the brink of extinction almost overnight. The survivors erected 3 layers of walls; Maria, Rose and Sina, withdrawing behind them with fright, being safe for over a century, and then...** ****

* * *

 

 

 

Torn off limbs laid beside broken rocks, blood pouring out of it as if it was water flowing to a drain. Crows flapped their way besides them and started to peck at them, fire in the distance; making the crows seem devilish. Blood covered their beaks as they looked up, an evil glint was in their eyes as they did so. The crows squawked, the squawk echoed as everyone was silent. Their homes were destroyed, their lives were destroyed and some relationships were destroyed. The Titans left them with nothing but anger and sorrow. More Titans came in, a sadistic smile always showing as they observed for their prey. 

A man kept shouting words to the Titans, gaining a lot of attention. The man was on a bridge at the time when a Titan came over and shadowed him. The man stopped and stared at the Titan in horror, he thought he could avoid them if he shouted nonsense but that wasn't the case. This Titan followed sound, not sight. 

A foolish woman ran out of her safe home and into an alleyway, the female went into an alleyway that had a dead end. The imbecile screamed out, also gaining attention. Her small figure was covered by what seemed to be a large cloud, but it wasn't, the shadow was actually a Titan. Shaking, the screamed once again. The Titan's sadistic grin grew wider as it reached down and grabbed the petrified woman and chomped on her. 

The Titan shoved the male into its mouth and swallowed. The book was dropped and so was blood. The pages soaked up the blood and soon dyed red. 

Tears streamed down Eren's face as he remembered about his mother. Armin and Mikasa tried to cheer him up but it was all in vain, Eren was breaking down. Eren tripped and just laid there, not bothering to get up. Mikasa helped Eren up and they all quickly got onto the boat. "You should be thankful that Titan saved us, Eren. We would've been eaten like she pretended to eat us," Mikasa crossed her arms, "are you not grateful?" Eren's eyes widened as he nodded rapidly,

"Of course I am, but she could've saved my mom too!" 

Irritated, Mikasa grabbed Eren's collar, "she didn't want to risk it, you should be thankful that she's still alive. That armoured Titan  _ **almost killed her**_." Mikasa's glare darkened as she stared into Eren's eyes. "You got that?" She almost yelled. 

"M-Mikasa! L-Let him go! He gets it!" Armin stuttered, not wanting Mikasa to kill her brother. Mikasa clicked her tongue as she let Eren go. 

"Remember, she's the only Titan that saved us, I'm going to save her when she needs it, with or  _ **without**_ you two." Mikasa promised. 

The Titans wandered closer to the gate, hoping for more prey. The Garrisons signalled everyone towards the gate. One of the soldiers threw a bag away,

"No personal belongings! We need as much space as we can get!!" 

Mikasa and Eren hugged themselves as Eren mumbled under his breath. The inner gate was destroyed, and so was many lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tears leaked from Eren's eyes as his mind went back to his happy life. 'It's all gone... Our house, everything is gone.' He thought to himself, more tears falling. 'Why was I such a brat?' He asked himself, angry at himself. 'Why did I always fight her? I never said I love you.' He started to sob. 'Now I'll never get to.' He got up and walked yo edge of the boat, anger was all he felt. Mikasa looked over at her brother with a flow of emotions; concern, worry and confused. Armin put a hand on Eren's shoulder, 

"What's wrong? Did you see something?" He asked softly only to be pushed away by Eren. Confused and hurt, he looked at Mikasa. She shrugged at him, confused herself. Eren's grip on the boat got harder and harder until his knuckles were white. 

"I'm gonna a out a stop to this!" He yelled, tears of frustration were flowing silently. "I'll kill them all, every last one." 

"Eren." Armin whispered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren was having another nightmare, this time about his dad. But it wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory. 

_Eren and his dad were face to face, his father had a syringe full of some chemicals. Eren didn't know what it was neither did he want to. His father demanded his arm but Eren kept refusing until his dad grabbed it and out the syringe inside. Eren screamed at his dad, in pain. Eren cried out his pain and slowly blacked out._

The bell awoke Eren, Mikasa was next to him. "Its okay, you was just dreaming." She soothed, not wanting to upset her brother anymore. 

"Yeah... It was, but it felt so real..." He muttered. 

"Nightmare; shake it off." Mikasa mumbled. 

"Yeah..." He noticed the key.

"Come on, they're handing out food rations at the warehouse." Mikasa got up and held out a hand. Eren took it was pulled himself up. Eren hid the key in his shirt and walked with Mikasa. Armin ran over with some bread. 

"Hey guys! My grandpa was able to get some more by saying he had more kids." Armin cheered.

"Thanks, that's nice." Mikasa smiled slightly as she took the bread. Eren was given bread and he stared at it as if it would come alive and eat him. A Garrison glared at the three before clicking his tongue and walking away. 

"What's his problem?" Eren asked bitterly, not liking the look they got.

"Just ignore him." Armin tried to calm his friend down but to no avail he could. "There's a shortage. Poor man's probably hungry. By the way, I'd make that last." Armin told him, "they were already dealing with venom before we got here. So its an ugly situation." Armin sighed. 

"Nothing more satisfying then the rations going to animals." The garrison -who glared at the children- mused, clearly amused, "guess we gotta beef up the heard though. Eat up the Titans like a little meat on their bones." The garrison joked, earning two glares and and a gasp. Eren stormed up before anyone could stop him. 

[Name] was listening, she was with them all this time and tried to stop Eren with her finger but didn't want to risk it, so she allowed him to do whatever he wanted. "Oughta keep you in cages, shove you out to the front lines of the buffer." Eren kicked the garrison's shin in anger. "Ow! Dammit! You picked the wrong man, asshole!!" He punched Eren across the face, earning a roar from [Name]. [Name] looked over and glared at the man before picking up Eren. Terrified, the Garrison gulped and took a step back from the pissed Titan in front. [Name] looked at Eren worriedly and nuzzled him to see if he is alright. Smiling, Eren patted [Name]'s nose. Sighing in relief, [Name] glared at the garrison once again before placing Eren down and slowly hiding once again.  ** _No-one messes with her friends._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren sat in front of a pillar, refusing to eat as he was lost in thought. Sighing, Mikasa grabbed his bread and stuffed it into Eren's mouth. "The Titan would want you to eat, she didn't save you for nothing you know." Mikasa stated, refusing to let the bread out since he isn't eating. Choking, Eren started to tear up as he chewed and swallowed. He hungrily ate the rest and put his head down in defeat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Armin looked at his grandfather's hat in his hands. His grandfather didn't make it. Tears threatened to spill and soon enough they overflowed, Armin lost his only family, what was he going to do now? Eren and Mikasa tried to cheer him up, [Name] was the only who could but she was trying to get away from the garrisons, her hand over her nape as she ran. She lost them and came back to see a depressed Armin. Worriedly, she picked him up and held him close. Armin calmed down a little bit and just stared at the hat. He might have no family, but he had his friends.  

Eren looked up at [Name] and smiled, he waved for her to his level and she obeyed. ''Next year, I'm joining the, i hope you don't mind." Smiling, she nodded since she understood why he would want to to it. Armin sighed,

"I'm with you." 

"So am I." Mikasa butted in. Eren smiled as [Name] pulled them all into a hug. Armin, Eren and Mikasa swore they heard a voice,

"Good luck."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"STRAIGHT THOSE THIGHS, PISSHEADS! 104TH CADET BOOT CAMP STARTS NOW!!" Keith Shadis stepped out from the shadows and glared at all the cadets. "LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF! I'M COMMANDANT KEITH SHANDIS AND YOU WILL GROW UP TO HATE ME! TRAINING IS GONNA BE A WHITE KNUCKLE RIGHT THROUGH HELL! IF I'VE DONE MY JOB YOU'LL BE WAKING UP WITH A COLD MEMORY OF THIS PLACE EVERY NIGHT FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES! RIGHT NOW YOU'RE NOTHING; LIVESTOCK BUT OVER THE NEXT THREE SOUL-CRUSHING YEARS YOU'LL LEARN HOW TO TAKE DOWN YOUR OWN GOLIATH. REMEMBER THIS MOMENT WHEN YOU COME FACE TO FACE WITH IT CAUSE HERE'S WHERE YOU ASK YOURSELF 'AM I A FIGHTER OR AM I FIEND?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. 


	4. A DIM LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS OF DESPAIR: HUMANITY RISES AGAIN, PART 1

_Failure will never overtake if my determination to succeed is strong enough._

_-OG Mandino_

"STRAIGHT THOSE THIGHS, PISSHEADS! 104TH CADET BOOT CAMP STARTS NOW!!" Keith Shadis stepped out from the shadows and glared at all the cadets. "LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF! I'M COMMANDANT KEITH SHADIS AND YOU WILL GROW UP TO HATE ME! TRAINING IS GONNA BE A WHITE KNUCKLE RIGHT THROUGH HELL! IF I'VE DONE MY JOB YOU'LL BE WAKING UP WITH A COLD MEMORY OF THIS PLACE EVERY NIGHT FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES! RIGHT NOW YOU'RE NOTHING; LIVESTOCK BUT OVER THE NEXT THREE SOUL-CRUSHING YEARS YOU'LL LEARN HOW TO TAKE DOWN YOUR OWN GOLIATH. REMEMBER THIS MOMENT WHEN YOU COME FACE TO FACE WITH IT CAUSE HERE'S WHERE YOU ASK YOURSELF 'AM I A FIGHTER OR AM I FIEND?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He glared once again as he called out a cadet, "HEY! MOPTOP!" 

"Sir!" Armin saluted as he realized he was called upon. 

"WHAT DO THEY CALL YOU MAGGOT?!" 

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshina, sir!" Armin weakly replied, his voice not as loud as Keith's was. 

"WOW, SERIOUSLY? WHY WOULD YOUR PARENTS CURSE YOU WITH SUCH A DUMB NAME?!" 

"It was my grandfather's Sir!" Armin's voice faltered slightly at the mention of his grandfather. 

"CADET ARLERT! WHY IS A RUNT LIKE YOU HERE?!" Armin gulped as Keith got right in his face, making him step back slightly.

"To help humanity overcome the Titans!" Armin's voice cracked as he closed his eyes in fear. Taking a step back, Keith glared once again.

"THAT IS DELIGHTFUL TO HEAR! YOU'RE GONNA BE A GREAT LIGHT SNACK FOR THEM! ROAD THREE, FACE FRONT RUNT!" Keith moved Armin with just a hand as he walked towards the front. He walked towards a different cadet.

"WHAT DO THEY CALL YOURSELF?!" 

Another salute, "Sir! My name is Thomas Wagner in from the Trost district!"

"WHAT?! I CANT HEAR YOU!" 

Thomas repeated himself. More introductions. More introductions and MORE introductions. Keith skipped some before he got to [Name]. "WHO ARE YOU,  ** _PRINCESS_**?!" He mocked. 

Standing straighter, [Name]'s salute was flawless -except that her arms were bleeding but that's besides the point- and made Keith slightly shocked. "Sir!! I'm [Name] [Last Name] from Shiganshina, Sir!!" Eren thought to himself,  _'[Name]? Isn't she a Titan? Could be a common name...'_  Keith kept walking till he got to a different cadet; Conny Springer. Conny Springer was quite famous: for being a failure. The salute was the wrong way round, Keith was beyond pissed at him. Then there was Sasha Braus. Sasha was also famous but for two reasons: she ate in the introductions and it seemed like she sassed Keith. She had to run until sunset but her sorrow was more about having no food privileges. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn, I thought he was going to kill Potato Girl." Conny mused, the others agreed. 

"Its Sasha, don't you listen, Conny?" [Name] popped out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of everyone. Conny was the most scared, screaming like a girl who wouldn't know he was scared? Laughing, [Name] choked on her broccoli. Managing to spit it out, [Name] was able to breathe once again. "Aww, man! That was so worth it!" The others shook their heads while Eren stared in awe, just like he did  _that day_. "Hey, what's that?" [Name] asked, curiously as she pointed to a carriage. 

"They're the drop-outs, prefer to work in the field." Conny muttered, sighing. 

"But it's only the first day..." [Name] muttered, sounding slightly happier then she wanted. 

Eren glared at the carriage, irritation flowed through his veins as he glared more. "That's the way it is, can't handle the pressure, gotta leave." [Name] groaned,

"Why can't someone make stuff rhyme?" She got weird looks, "just me?" The other nodded and she sighed. "Boooooooring." She muttered, walking away with a light skip. The others looked at each other, pretty much mirroring each other's faces.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren smiled at the curious males around him, "I'm from Shiganshina, like Armin." Everyone's eyes widened,

"So that means-" Marco started only to be cut off by Conny,

"You was there that day!'' Conny grinned, Marco looked at him,

"Huh?"

"You saw it! The colossal one! Did you see him?" Conny grinned more as Eren nodded. 

"Yeah, yeah I did." He muttered grimly. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Name] sat outside the walls, her breath hitched as she went back to her original form; the titan form. Sadly, she was only able to be a human for 1-2 hours a day or she could fatally hurt herself. Her awareness had dropped, her hearing sense had lowered to an alarming state, not allowing her to hear the large, loud stomps of a familiar Titan. Shock, pain and fear was what she felt as she was picked up and thrown over the wall and close to the training grounds. Pain lingered in her abdomen and her now sprained ankle. Shock and fear was what took over, her fear of being harmed could possibly come true.

Everyone rushed out to see what happened, fear was also felt. Armin walked up, hugging [Name]'s ear as he smiled. [Name] smiled as well, closing her eyes while she loved the attention. Eren and Mikasa came next, Eren hugged her other ear while Mikasa just nodded and smiled at her. Everyone soon got to know her and enjoyed her company except two people: Reiner and Annie. Bertholdt actually got along with [Name] however, Reiner and Annie forced him to stay far away from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the attention was on Eren as he tried to eat, sighing, he muttered, "yeah, I saw the big guy..."

Bertholdt tensed up as he overheard, gulping his palms sweat as adrenaline ran through his veins. He hoped nobody would find out.

Everyone's gasps snapped Bertholdt and Eren from their thoughts and back into reality. 

"Woah, seriously?"

"Okay, how exactly tall was he?"

A few people questioned.

"He stuck his head over the outer wall." More gasps were heard which really ticked [Name] off, she was getting sick of hearing gasps, all through her Titan life all she heard were gasps. She awaited for the insults but remembered she wasn't in the spotlight; Eren was. 

"I heard he stepped over the wall completely!"

"So did I!!" A woman placed down a hand on the table as she leaned in to hear better.

"That was the rumour in my village too!"

Eren sighed, "he was big, but not  _ **that big**_." He getting annoyed, he only wanted to eat his -probably now cold- food, was that too much to ask? Apparently so. 

"What did it look like?" Mina questioned, [Name] sighed,

' _great, more stupid questions for poor Eren. Can't they tell it's a bad memory? It scares me, let alone Eren.'_

"He had a mouth like a corpse, and no skin, just muscles." 

"And the armoured Titan? The one that broke through Wall Maria."

Eren put down his spoon from his mouth to talk, "is that what they call it? It just seems like another Titan to me." 

"No way." Most of the people were sweating, images running through their mind like a  carousel. "So, what were they like?"

Eren stopped as he was about to eat once again, images of seeing the Titan nearby and almost eat them, if it hadn't of been for [Name], he wouldn't be in this godforsaken world. He dropped his spoon and put a hand over his mouth as if he was about to vomit what was in his stomach as the thought came into his head, ' _what would I have done if [Name] wasn't there?_ '

Marco got the hint and looked at the crowd, "come on, that's enough questions alright? I'm sure he wouldn't want to relive everything he went through."

 _'Neither do I..._ ' [Name] thought bitterly.

"Sorry, we didn't mean t-" Conny's apology was stopped as Eren rose his voice slightly.

"Its not like that. Those stupid Titans, they're really not that big of a deal. If we focus on mastering the omnidirectional mobility gear they have here, then it's Titan payback time. I've been waiting years to be trained as a soldier, all of a sudden the reality is sinking in. I'm joining the Scout Regiment and I'm sending the Titans back to hell. I'm going to butcher them all." Little did Eren know, his speech plucked tiny heartstrings in [Name]'s unbeating heart she didn't know she had. [Name]'s thoughts were demolished as she heard him, her motivation to keep him safe...  ** _was also demolished_**. 

Jean decided to speak up, actually taking a liking to [Name], "hey, are you crazy? You remember the  _Titan_ that is here, yeah, she heard you, she's probably pissed at you, you're not going to last a  _ **second**_ with her around. Not that its my business or anything but haven't you been saved by that Titan, and now you're thinking of her as a brain dead, unmotivated brute like everyone thinks she is? You're suicidal to think she would ever risk her life for you again. I mean, didn't she get hit by the armoured Titan? Into the wall? That could've killed her, she may look strong but she isn't, she needs to train like you do and insulting her like that is going to bring you a death wish, but, hey, its not my business is it?" 

Eren stood up, irritated by Jean's comment even though he spoke the truth. Did [Name] hate him? Did she hear him? Is she  _ **a brain dead, unmotivated brute everyone thinks she is?**_  "Guess we'll see, maybe she  _is_ a brain dead, unmotivated brute I  **know** she is.'' More heartstrings were pulled. She felt hopeless, 

 _'Maybe he's right. I am just a brain dead, unmotivated brute everyone thinks I am...'_ She thought to herself, bringing tears to her large, [Emerald Green, Ocean/Sky Blue, Honey Hazel etc] eyes. The thoughts got worse and worse until she forced herself to stop,  _'no, I won't think that way, I'm a Titan with a heart. An unbeating one, but still a heart.'_ Wiping away her tears, [Name] slowly got up and left to see how Sasha is doing.

The bell rang, signalizing that their food time was over, Jean didn't want to be friends with the Suicidal Brat everyone knew as Eren. Mumbling a few apologies, Eren left with Mikasa following behind. Jean's eyes widened as he saw [Name] walk besides Eren and Mikasa. He stood up for that Titan and she basically throws it in his face but, she wasn't actually walking with them, [Name] had to go that way to get to Sasha. Jean wiped his hand on the back of Conny's shirt. Jean was jealous, angry and most of all;  ** _hurt._**

"What the hell?! Leave my clothes alone, dammit! What did you wipe on me?!" Conny's endless worrying snapped Jean back to reality. 

"Don't worry, just my trust."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crickets chirped as the dark sky loomed above a fatigued woman, stumbling her way towards the dorms she collapsed. Her breathing was heavy as she took the time to relax. Soft patters followed behind her, she turned and expected to see a human but freaked as she saw a Titan. Screaming her lungs out, she backed away. The Titan in front of her was no other then [Name], [Name] gave her a bag of food and looked down. Sasha felt guilty screaming at the female Titan but was still weary of her. [Name] gave her water and sat there with a small smile, Sasha had her body against the larger being's leg. Sasha's consciousness slowly faded as sleep over took her. Silently laughing, [Name] picked Sasha up and walked to her dorm, placing her into bed. Sasha swore she heard a female voice whisper a quick, "good night," but shook it off thinking she was hearing it because she was fatigued. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"IT'S ALTITUDE TEST TIME SO LISTEN UP, THERE IS NO PLACE FOR YOU HERE IF YOU CANNOT PERFORM! IF YOU FAIL, YOU'LL BE SHIFT TO THE FIELD!" Keith Shadis yelled at the top of his lungs. Many cadets were training with the omnidirectional mobility gear. Mikasa was completely still, she didn't move, just swayed like palm trees do in the wind. However, Eren upside down, looking rather green. 

 _'Kinda looks like a mustache. BONJOUR!'_ [Name] thought childishly as she looked at Eren's eyebrows and his hair. She giggled to herself quietly and turned to Mina, "doesn't it look like a mustache?" She pointed to Eren's eyebrows and hair, making Mina giggle and nod.

"Yeah, it does."

"He proves that drive and dedication do not always translate into capability." Two soldiers spoke, [Name] listening in while Mina kept giggling.

"WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION, JAEGER?!" Keith screamed at the poor boy, snapping [Name] from her spying and towards the upside down male. "STRAIGHTEN YOURSELF UP!"

' _Why am I... How do I work this thing?'_ Was the only thing running through Eren's mind, [Name]'s eyes softened as she saw the panicked look on his face. Her eyes soon trailed to his gear and then him once again. _'This can't be happening!'_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ~

Crickets chirped as the sun started to settle down and let the moon take over. "Just remember the basics and you should be fine." Mikasa told Eren, both Eren and [Name] rolling their eyes. "No need to try any fancy manoeuvres." The female titan put her hand under her jaw and on her leg, Mikasa's teaching was boring her. "Just focus on your balance. Then distribute your weight evenly between the belts on your waist and your legs."

"Loosen up your stance a little bit. If I could do it, then I know you can!" Armin spoke up, Eren sighing.

"Okay. A loose stance but balanced. Let's give it a shot, Armin." The male nodded, lifting up Eren with the gear. A second went by and Eren lost his balance, slamming to the ground which made [Name] and Armin cringe.

Armin let Eren down, noticing that he was unconscious and he tried to get the gear off of him. After the gear was off, [Name] slowly picked Eren up and went to the infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Daz. He was talking so big shut butchering all the titans but he got quiet after ODM training, didn't he?" A random, unimportant trainee teased, Eren blankly staring at the wall with a bandage around his head.

"I guess it's the fields for him tomorrow." Daz replied, Eren's eyes darkening as dread fell upon him. "Can't keep wasting food on the useless."

"Eren." Mikasa put her hand on Eren's shoulder harshly, earning a small scream of pain.

"Worrying won't solve a thing." Armin told him, "there's still time to get some practice in come morning." He continued.

"How pathetic." Eren replied bitterly, "how am I supposed to kill 'em of I can't even stand up straight?" He snapped, getting up and leaving the hall.

"It might be time to let that dream die." Mikasa whispered as he stormed out.

Eren, luckily, didn't hear her on the way out. As he stormed out, [Name]'s eyes went over to him. Sitting up straight, she glanced at his angry form and frowned. She went to pick him up but backed off as Eren sent her a glare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's the trick for posture control? Hard to say, guess I got the gift." Conny smirked, "you just gotta feel it, you know?"

"I'm trying to figure out your trick." Jean grinned a bit, "you've screwed up every way imaginable, short of an accidental equipment-related asphyxiation."

"Please, guys. You gotta help me, I'm begging you!" Eren pleased, his eyes lost and hopeful for help.

"That's funny. Wasn't it just yesterday you said, "if you can't handle the pressure, you've got to leave?"' Conny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lay off the guy." [Name]'s voice spoke up, she showed herself by hanging upside down off the top bunk; making all the guys scream.

"Why are you in here, [Name]?!" Eren freaked out, making her laugh.

"Psh, you make it sound like I'm not meant to be in here!"

"You're not." Jean spoke up, making her roll her eyes and fall off the bed.

"That was totally planned." She giggled, getting up and sorting herself out. "I'm meant to be here, there weren't enough beds in the girl's dorm and I was trusted to be put in here, stupid; I know." She looked at Eren, "you need help with the ODM gear, right?" She smiled as he nodded, "you've come to the right place, my friend!"

"He has to come here anyway, he sleeps here."

"Shut up, Conny." She narrowed her eyes at him before relaxing, "now," she yawned, "the trick for... The gear is..." She trailed off, her eyes closing as she fell against him; asleep.

"God dammit!" Eren whispered yelled in fury,

"Let's just hope it'll come to you tomorrow..." Armin sighed.

_**[Author; Real Quick note, my phone's at 69%, coincidence? I THINK NOT!!!]** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the next day, and the next chance for Eren. He stayed still, [Name]'s eyes lighting up as she noticed but she frowned. _'Does this mean he'll kill me-_ ** _Titan_** _me...? I mean, he said he wanted to kill all titans and...'_ She was knocked out of her thoughts when Eren yelped, on his back as Keith towered over him. Biting her lip, [Name] moved past the crowd to glance at his gear. Eren wasn't someone who couldn't do something if he put his mind up to it, so it must've been his gear... Right? She felt stares on her back as she inspected his gear,

"[SURNAME]! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

She ignored Keith, taking a look at his belt. "His equipment is defective." She looked at Eren, smiling slightly as she saw the hopeful glance from him. "Thomas, change belts with Eren." She ordered, wincing as Keith slapped a hand on her shoulder harshly and squeaked out a little, 'ow'.

"You heard her, Wagner! Change belts with Jaeger!" He commanded, Thomas nodding and switching the belts with Eren. Keith stared right into Eren's soul, "now that you've been given a piece of functional gear, you might not be worthless after all. Quartermaster didn't notice this broken clasp." He spoke, softer than usual for some reason while [Name]'s eyes fell on Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt; she didn't know which one of them did it but she had a feeling that it was them. "Might have to visit the Supply Depot and crack a couple of skulls." That started the whispering.

"He... He still did it. Even while wearing that busted gear. Amazing."

"So, you mean I... I didn't wash out?" Eren asked, hopeful as [Name] put her attention back on him.

"You made the cut. Now keep training, cadet! [Surname]!"

"Yes, sir?"

Keith looked at her, "keep an eye on Jaeger's gear like you have been, it'll give me a reason to crack some more skulls." She just nodded, focusing on Eren's miny celebration.

"It seems like things worked out for him, or it was just [Name]'s eagle eyes." Reiner commented, Bertholdt correcting him on which bird he meant.

"Hawk eyes, not eagles."

"Look, his eyes are saying, "check me out!"" Armin smiled, looking at Eren.

"They're not." Mikasa and [Name] spoke up, Mikasa continuing. "His eyes are saying he doesn't have to leave me. Not anymore."

"No they're not." [Name] argued, "his eyes are taunting you, saying that he can finally fight titans and that nobody need to worry about him anymore." Mikasa just simply rolled her eyes, looking away as she realised she was wrong.

_'Grisha and [Father's Name]. Today should bring you both pride. Your children are soldiers! [Name] has overcome her fear of people, and so should you, [Father's Name].'_

_~~ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**_Hello! I'm so sorry that this came out so late! I got distracted and took a small break of writing. This story will have slow updates and I apologise for that! It's just that I can't handle juggling so many stories. I know I should focus on this story more since it's older but I can't work on it while I'm out and about like at school so there's that._ **

**_I promise to work on it on the week I'm off, which is in two weeks, and I have a couple of questions if you don't mind! I'll also explain a couple of things about this story that you may be confused about._ **

**~Questions~**

**_1\. Should I write some of this story in first person? It means I won't be able to go into full detail and into other people's thoughts but it means that you'll be able to feel more in the story!_ **

**_2\. Should I dedicate a chapter to [Name] and her titan self? It won't be as a chapter but as a kind of a biography, it means you will all get another chapter while you wait for the next update and you'll learn a bit more about the titan [Name]!_ **

**~Explainations~**

**_1\. The part where Mikasa said: "Remember, she's the only Titan that saved us, I'm going to save her when she needs it, with or_  without  _you two." She was bluffing, Eren may not feel like he needs her but she knows exactly how to get under his skin and by saying that she'll do something without Eren she knew that Eren would get angry and want to do it instead of her._**

**_2\. The reason why Human Form [Name] is sleeping in the boys' dorm is because 1. There wasn't any space in the girls' and 2. She didn't actually feel comfortable in the girl's dorm, especially since all of them seem to have abs and she didn't want any of them looking at her skin. (I'll explain more soon.)_ **

**_3\. [Name] uses her human form to get close to the cadets, knowing that she wouldn't be able to speak in her titan form and she wanted to feel normal. She also uses it to use the training just in case something goes wrong and she can't change back to a titan in time._ **

**_4\. Since no cadet seems to notice Titan [Name] is gone, I'll explain why. They think she's gone off to look at something or just play with something; that's it. She's a titan, they don't expect her to stick around 24/7._ **

_**That's all! Thanks for reading! And I apologise for not updating** _ _**sooner!** _


End file.
